


The Truth about Love Comes at 3am

by Halane



Series: The Truth about Love [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More like shameless fluff, Spock's human half is something I enjoy having fun with, also embarrassing Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halane/pseuds/Halane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura never stops finding out new things about Spock, and she likes that, even though that knowledge tends to come at strange times.</p><p>A series of moments in which Uhura learns new things about her boyfriend and loves most of them. Even the ones she knows she shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is the first time I've felt comfortable enough with something Star Trek related to share it, so any constructive criticism or comments are encouraged! I hope I got the characters right. I feel like AOS Uhura presents herself in a very different way from TOS Uhura even though their personalities are quite similar, and I find it tricky at times to find her voice.  
> Regarding Vulcan sexuality, I've opted to shield myself behind Spock's half-human biology in order to avoid that discussion... 
> 
> Thank you for giving this little piece a try, I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First nights are always surprising, sometimes in unexpected ways.

Nyota had always known she’d spend a night with Spock some day. She knew the moment she entered his class and saw him. Some would say it was irrational for such a brilliant young woman to rely on first impressions, but she knew better than to ignore her intuition. As Spock had once told her, female intuition was perfectly logical: a consequence of unconsciously perceived data. Whatever else her mind had processed without her consent, she had heard his perfectly modulated Vulcan voice, noticed his intelligence, felt his piercing eyes and stared at his great ass, and she knew. She would have to wait, of course (a Vulcan would not ignore regulation so much as to engage in an instructor-student relationship), but she had made up her mind, and when Nyota Uhura wanted something, she got it. So here she was a few weeks later, in Spock’s quarters in San Francisco.

The night had gone quite well. They enjoyed a light homemade dinner– Spock enjoyed cooking when he had the time. He explained it was chemistry, mixing exact amounts of elements to produce a reaction with the adequate taste. She suggested it was because his mother enjoyed teaching him how and he missed her. Spock replied that for a parent to guarantee healthy nutrition in every way was logical, as it was taking advantage of any skill that contributed to said function. Afterwards, they had moved to the sofa to chatter, and quite in schedule, he asked if she shared the human belief that the third date was the adequate time to engage in sexual intercourse. 

The sex itself had been better than she had anticipated: Spock was as thorough in sex as he was in every task he undertook, and the light mind meld he established between them added a whole new level of intensity to the physical connection. Having not experienced anything like that before, she had to admit she was not quite ready for the wonders of telepathic sex. Her lack of ability to filter or shield during their encounter was probably the reason why Spock had been so exhausted, having to be the one in charge of both of their minds’ barriers, and he had dropped dead right after they were done in a very human manner, spooning her in a caring, protective cuddle. She knew that Vulcans did not require much sleep, but she also knew that they were not particularly fond of physical relationships outside of some scarcely documented mating rituals. Luckily for her, Spock’s human half was stronger than he cared to admit in some areas. 

She had been falling asleep too, relaxed by Spock’s heat and deep breath, when she heard a noise above her head. She turned around in his arms very carefully and there it was again. Of all the things she had expected, of all the pleasant and unpleasant surprises that this recent relationship had held for her, this would definitely be an unforgettable one: Spock _snored_.   
It was a low thing, nothing that would keep her or anyone else awake. He probably didn’t even know– Vulcans didn’t sleep much, especially around others, and in case someone had noticed before, they were probably too scared or too respectful to comment. In the end, she trembled, unable to stop herself from giggling like a high-school student, and he woke up with his brows slightly frowned.

‘Nyota,’ he almost growled, voice heavy with sleep.

‘It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.’ 

‘I was not sleeping. I was merely resting my body before meditation and engaging in the human costume of the afterglow.’

Uhura smiled brightly and placed a hand on his cheek. He was still blinking slowly, making an effort to keep his eyes open. He looked… Cute. In all the languages she knew, there was not a better word to describe him.

‘Well, I will sleep, and I like having you here.’

‘Then I will stay.’ He tightened his grip around her waist, bringing her closer. ‘I too find this position pleasurable.’

‘You’re a romantic.’

She kissed the tip of his nose and grazed his eyelids with her fingertips, forcing him to keep them closed before dropping her hand to his chest.

When the snoring started again, she sighed. She was falling at warp speed.


	2. The Space Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhura wakes up to information about a space worm.

Uhura woke up to the dim light of the PADD Spock was reading next to her.  They had been sharing quarters for a while now, but it was unusual for him to be working this late. She'd usually wake up to him meditating on the other side of the room, still in a very Vulcan way, his hard features softened by the peaceful state of his mind. Meditating was not something she was interested in, but the sight of him filled her with a calm that did not come naturally to her proactive personality. She looked at him now, so focused on his reading. The intensity of his concentration never ceased to amaze her. There was something inherently alien in the way his features changed ever so slightly as his mind worked in patterns her fully human brain couldn’t quite grasp.   

‘What’s that?’ 

‘I am assessing the data gathered in the lab today.’ 

‘Oh, about that space worm.’  

The thing was horrifying. She was not squeamish, but in her opinion even an experienced Starfleet officer should be allowed to shudder at the sight of a huge, festering worm. 

‘That is not an accurate name. It inhabits a planet, not space. It is logical to assume that they are not referred to as "space worms" in this world.’ 

‘It is a descriptive term.’ 

‘The Captain agrees,' he teased. 

‘Maybe it is a human thing.’ She got closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. ‘Did you find out something interesting? Is it poisonous?’ 

‘It is a fascinating organism. It does produce a substance that is meant as a defense mechanism, although it has no effect on humans. It is highly toxic for locals and for most of the species on this planet, but it is not, as you would suspect, the substance covering the skin. It is a different one that only comes out when it is feeling attacked. When the creature is submitted to hostile action, the setae secrete large quantities of this viscous…’ 

Uhura refrained from laughing as he kept going on and on about the composition of the poison and everything he had found out about the space worm. His voice was still pleasantly monotone, and his face remained serious as he gave her a extended report. Nothing beyond the pure length of his answer betrayed his enthusiasm. It was adorable. In the end, she burst out laughing and he stopped, looking confused. 

‘I fail to see what is funny about the fact that it can change its color to camouflage using...’ 

‘It’s not that.’ She looked up and placed a playful kiss on his jawline. ‘You are just gushing about this worm so much.’   

‘I do not “gush”. I am merely providing an answer to your question.'  

‘You _are_ gushing, so you clearly do gush. It’s ok. I like it.’ She rolled over to cover his body with hers, forcing him to discard the PADD. She definitely did not want to hear more about a disgusting space worm so early in the morning, no matter how fascinating it was and how cute she found Spock's enthusiasm. ‘I may even share this information with the Captain.’ 

‘I would not advise you to do so.’ His hands travelled along the sides of her body as she started to move over him. ‘He would find it amusing and he would tell Doctor McCoy.’ 

‘I may tell him myself unless you persuade me.’ 

‘How would you like to be persuaded, Nyota?’ he muttered to her ear, his sensitive fingers finding his way into the familiar places she liked. 

‘Well, you could gush about me instead of the space worm, since I am not sleeping.’ 

His tongue traced her neck and she gasped. It was drier than a human tongue, slightly rough, similar to a cat’s, and she loved how it felt, how it scratched her skin just enough to send a jolt of pleasure to her belly. 

‘I do not gush.’ He said again, his voice even lower. ‘But if I did, it would not be about the worm. You are more aesthetically pleasing and equally fascinating.’ 

She laughed as she hit him in the arm.  

‘Now I’m definitely telling McCoy.’ 

‘You are not. I will persuade you.’ 

The promise in his voice made her shiver with anticipation. As much as she disliked the horrible space worm, she was sure she would owe it something in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be just a one chapter thing, but I am somehow coming up with new little things and now I am even thinking about rewriting them into a TOS K/S version. I am just having fun tuning into these characters voices, since they are new for me.  
> I hope you've enjoyed it and every comment (negative or positive) is welcome.


End file.
